Strange Love
by BrendaGrungerResendiz
Summary: Finn es un chico con una vida regular, pero todo dará un extraño y repentino giro al aceptar hacer un favor, y conocer a quien realmente cambiará su forma de ver las cosas.
1. Prólogo

**Strange love**

**Prólogo**

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Hace tiempo que publique algo amigos, pero bueno, iniciemos con este nuevo proyecto, y por cierto, ojalá y se la hayan pasado de maravilla en estas fiestas de fin de año, mis mejores deseos para todos, y bien, sin mas que decir los dejo con esta historia (Nota: Toda la historia, o casi toda, estará narrada por Finn).**_

Hoy es un dia como cualquiera en mi vida, o eso era lo que creía. Mi nombre es Finn, Finn Murtons, tengo 16 años, y esta es mi historia. Era viernes, a las 6:00 A.M., sonaba mi despertador con ese "Bip" tan repetitivo y molesto, con pesadez levante mi mano, y la dejé caer sobre mi despertador, luego, me levanté y me fui directo al baño, me miré al espejo, vi que tenía unas grandes ojeras.

Abrí la llave de la regadera, esperé a que saliera agua caliente, y me di un buen baño. Salí y revisé mi armario para escoger la ropa que llevaría ese día, me decidí por mi favorita, playera de manga corta celeste, jeans y tenis negros.

Bajé a la cocina, ahí estaba mi hermano mayor Jake, el tiene 32 años, estaba preparando el desayuno:

-Buenos días hermanito- Me saludó

-Que onda Jake- Le respondí

-¿Listo para el último día de escuela?- Preguntó, dándome mi plato con hotcakes

-Eso creo- Le dije, empezando a comer mi desayuno

-Vamos, no creo que sea un pésimo día-

-Eso espero viejo-

Terminé mi desayuno, tomé mi mochila, y me despedí de Jake para tomar rumbo a mi escuela.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

Cuando llegue, todo estaba absolutamente silencioso, había pocos alumnos, solo iban los que tenían problemas en asignaturas, en mi caso solo tenía dudas, y fui rápido con el director Simon, para que respondiera a mis preguntas y me dejaran ir de una vez.

-Buenos días joven Finn- Me saludo

-Director, buenos días, oiga no quiero ser grosero ni mucho menos, pero solo quiero que me diga si exenté todas mis materias- Le dije, serio

-Déjeme decirle, que sus créditos acumulados en la materia de álgebra no son suficientes- Me dijo

Casi me desmorono, no podía creerlo

-Pero… Dado que por alguna razón me agrada, le voy a proponer algo- Me dijo

-¿Qué clase de propuesta señor?- Pregunté, un poco nervioso

-Bueno, supongo que usted debe conocer el hospital psiquiátrico de "Saint Mark"- Me dijo

-Umm si señor lo conozco, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?- Le pregunté

-Bueno, en ese hospital, se encuentra internada una persona muy especial para mi- Me respondió. Yo solo ladee mi cabeza, confundido, dado que no entendía que era lo que el director trataba de proponerme:

-Escucha, ella es como mi hija, y quiero que vayas a verla todas las vacaciones, de 8 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde- Me dijo

-¡¿Qué?!- Dije impresionado, y a la vez molesto

-Si quieres que te ayude a no tener problemas con tu materia, quiero que hagas esto- Me dijo con una mirada muy fija y el ceño fruncido

-Pff, esta bien, y dígame, ¿quien es ella?- Le pregunté, dejándome caer pesadamente en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Entonces el director abrió uno de sus cajones y comenzó a buscar algo, tardó un rato, luego arrojó hacia mi, un sobre amarillo, yo lo tomé y lo abrí.

Contenía muchos papeles, pero me llamó la atención una fotografía de una chica de pelo largo y negro, y ojos color verde, se veía tan misteriosa, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, era que la foto era una de esas que te sacan cuando vas a prisión:

-¿Quién es ella?- Le pregunté al director

-Ella es Marceline- Me dijo, con un tono de nostalgia y tristeza

-Es un lindo nombre- Le dije

-Lo sé, esa joven es como de mi familia, ¿recuerdas el hospital que mencione?- Asentí con la cabeza –Bueno, quien está allí, es ella-

Yo abrí los ojos, con una expresión de sorpresa, luego leí algunos de los papeles que venían en el archivo. Eran historiales médicos, encontré uno que decía que había estado en el hospital dado que ella se había provocado una sobredosis de heroína, otro decía que con una navaja, había intentado suicidarse, cortándose las venas de las muñecas. Luego encontré un papel de la comisaría, sus cargos eran "alterar el orden público" y otro era "golpear a un oficial de policía":

-Señor…- El director no me dejo terminar

-Lo sé, ella ha ido por muchos malos caminos, pero, sorprendentemente, ella no era así cuando era menor- Me dijo

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- Le pregunté, sin dejar de ver los papeles

-Es de tu edad- Me dijo

-¿En serio? Wow, ¿y como era ella?- Le pregunté

-Ella era una niña muy feliz, pero algo cambió en su familia, que hizo que ella cambiara drásticamente de esa forma- Me dijo, con los ojos llorosos.

Yo sólo lo miraba, bajé mi mirada de nuevo a los papeles de Marceline, y vi que su situación era realmente crítica. Lo pensé un buen rato, pero al final tomé mi decisión:

-Señor, cuente con que iré a verla todos los días, en el horario que usted me dijo- Le respondí, levantándome de mi silla

-¿En serio lo harás?- Me preguntó, como esperanzado de mi respuesta

-Claro señor, un favor por otro, me parece justo- Le dije, con unas sonrisa

-Muchas gracias hijo, pero te advierto una cosa, ella no confía mucho en las personas, asi que no aceleres las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?- Me dijo

-Umm, de acuerdo señor, bueno, creo que empezaré a ir desde hoy, asi que con su permiso- Le dije, y sali de la oficina y tome rumbo hacia el hospital de "Saint Mark"…

_**Bueno, este fue el prólogo de mi nuevo proyecto, espero les haya gustado, y procuraré subir los capítulos cada fin de semana, dado que ya entré a la escuela. Sin más que decir, me despido, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Brenda, over and out…**_


	2. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

**Strange Love**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?**

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, bueno si ya se, subí muy pronto, pero es fin de semana :v :v :v, bueno, gracias por los reviews, los aprecio muchísimo, bueno sin mas que decir, ¡comenzamos! (recuerden, la historia sigue siendo narrada por Finn):**_

Llegué al hospital, y bueno, a mi parecer, se veía un poco, tétrico. Las paredes estaban despostilladas, despintadas y tenían muchos graffittis, los fierros de la puerta principal estaban oxidadas.

Me acerqué a la puerta principal, y vi a un viejo policía, muy delgado, de barba y cabello blanco, muy largos por cierto, estaba sentado en una silla, con la mirada hacia abajo:

-Oiga disculpe, quisiera entrar para ver a alguien- Le dije

Pero no me respondió, solo, movió un poco la cabeza:

-Umm ¿señor?- Dije, moviendo al oficial un poco

El despertó de madrazo, muy exaltado, y también me asusté un poco por su reacción:

-¡Ah! ¡¿qué?! ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿cuándo?! ¡¿dónde?!- Dijo el anciano, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro –Vaya chico, me asustaste –Me dijo, con un suspiro de alivio

-Si, lo siento por eso señor- Me disculpé

-Jeje, y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí hijo? No es por nada, pero los chicos de tu edad no vienen mucho por aquí- Me dijo

-Ah, pues, verá, yo vengo a ver a alguien- Le respondí

-Oh ya veo, bueno, entonces te dejare pasar- Dicho esto, el anciano abrió la puerta, y se escuchó un fuerte rechinido, algo molesto. Le di las gracias y entré al lugar.

Si por fuera se veía feo, por dentro era peor. Olía a caño, en las paredes cuarteadas había pintadas muchas cosas, se escuchaban gritos, risas y llantos espantosos por todos lados. Decidí darme prisa y fui con la recepcionista:

-Buenas tardes señora- La saludé, era una tipa gorda, se le veía un muy mal caracter

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- Me respondió, ni si quiera me miro. Yo solo levanté las cejas:

-Umm, vengo a hacerle una visita a alguien- Le dije

-¿A que clase de persona se le ocurre venir a ver a alguien aquí?- Preguntó

-Señora…-

-Señorita, niño- Me dijo, molesta, en serio que me estaba sacando de quicio:

-*Suspira* Señorita, solo vengo a ver a alguien y quiero que me lleve a donde se encuentra- Le dije, con los dientes apretados, y el ceño un poco fruncido

-Esta bien, ¿a quien demonios vienes a ver mocoso?- Me respondió, tomando una taza y comenzando a beber de la misma:

-Su nombre es Marceline-

Ella puso cara de impresión, y comenzó a ahogarse con lo que bebía:

-*Cof cof* ¡¿Hablas en serio?! Vaya que tienes agallas de venir a ver a ese monstruo- Me dijo

-¿Me ayudará o no?- Le pregunte, ya harto de su actitud

-Bien, sígueme- Me dijo. Yo la seguí, pasamos por un gran pasillo con muchas recámaras, donde estaban los sujetos que internan ahí. Se veían muy mal, me daba mucha pena mirarlos.

Luego bajamos unas escaleras, la recepcionista encendió una lámpara de mano, dado que ahí, no había iluminación alguna, incluso vi a varios ratones pasar corriendo por ahí. Mierda, en serio el lugar comenzaba a asustarme.

Nos detuvimos, frente a lo que parecía ser una enorme puerta de metal:

-Mocoso, te recomiendo tener mucho cuidado, la última vez que un chico vino a verla _**(N/A: Ash) **_créeme, no fue nada bonito lo que le hizo-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?- Pregunté

-Bueno, el tipo salió con parte de su cabello arrancado, y sin una oreja- Me dijo

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. Ella sacó unas llaves, y abrió la puerta, que con suerte no se despedazó:

-Si algo malo pasa, asegúrate de gritar lo mas fuerte que puedas- Me dijo, dándome la lámpara

-C-claro- Le contesté, tomando la lámpara. Entré a esa recámara, luego la puerta se cerró detrás de mi.

La habitación era bastante grande, lo primero que vi fue una mesa y dos sillas de metal, bastante descuidadas por cierto. Fui a tomar asiento a una de las sillas. Me senté y puse la lámpara en el centro de la mesa, apuntando hacia el techo, así iluminaba casi toda la habitación.

Espere un rato, no había señales de que hubiera alguien ahí. La recámara tenía olor a cerveza y a tabaco. Había colillas de cigarrillo en el suelo, y también unas cuantas latas de cerveza.

Las esquinas de la habitación estaban oscuras, eso le daba un ambiente un poco aterrador. Escuché un ruido, al parecer alguien había pisado una lata:

-Vaya, tengo una visita- Dijo una voz de mujer, pero, algo pasaba, sonaba como si estuviera borracha

-Ummm, bueno, no te veo, pero, si, vengo a visitarte- Le respondí, jugando con mis dedos

-¿Quién te envió niño bonito?- Me preguntó

-Simon Petricov, el director de mi escuela- Le respondí. No recibí respuesta, solo escuche como alguien se acercaba. Entonces la vi, tenía un buen cuerpo, pero su cabello le tapaba el rostro, se sentó en la otra silla, del otro lado de la mesa:

-¿S-simon te envió?- Me dijo, al fin pude verle el rostro, vaya que era la chica mas hermosa que había visto

-¿A-ah? S-si, el me envió- Le respondí, atónito por su belleza, era mejor verla en persona que verla en una fotografía –Pero, me dijo que tu no confías mucho en la gente ¿no es así?-

-Si, estas en lo cierto chavo- Me dijo, pude notar que sus caninos tenían un tamaño mas grande de lo regular –Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó

-Soy Finn Murtons, yo ya se tu nombre, pero no tu apellido- Le dije

-Por ahora, confórmate con eso, sabes, cometes un error en confiar en la gente así de fácil- Me dijo

-Así soy yo, confío en la gente, y ellos confían en mi- Le respondí, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella

-Oye, oye, oye, mantén tu distancia- Me dijo ella, levantándose y apartándome con una mano

-Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño- Le dije, levantando las manos

-Eso no lo sé, idiota- Me dijo, cruzó los brazos, y me dio la espalda. Eso me ofendió un poco, así que me acerqué a ella, la tomé de los brazos, la giré hacia mi, y la abracé:

-Mira, no se que te hayan hecho, o que haya pasado, por que Simon me dijo que antes, tu no eras así, pero créeme, yo soy distinto- Le dije

_**Marceline's POV**_

Aquellas palabras que me dijo ese chico, me dejaron sin aliento, a pesar de que le dije que se alejara, me abrazó. Sentí como mi pulso aceleraba.

_**End Marceline's POV **_

-O-oye- Me dijo

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté, mientras aun la abrazaba

-No, olvídalo, pero- Me dijo, separándose de mi.

Yo le regalé una sonrisa:

-Sabes, se está haciendo tarde, regresaré mañana, y espero, que en verdad, confíes en mi, y que yo pueda confiar en ti- Le dije, yendo hacia la puerta, la miré de nuevo antes de irme, le sonreí, y ella me devolvió el gesto, se veía aun mas bonita.

Salí del lugar, y ya era de noche, asi que me apresuré a llegar a casa:

-¡Jake! ¡Ya regresé!- Grité al entrar

-¡Finn! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar muchachito?- Me dijo Jake molesto

-Perdón viejo, tengo que hacer un favor, y voy a estar yendo todos los días al hospital de Saint Mark- Le dije

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Que demonios harás ahí todos los días hermano!- Me dijo

-Ir a ver a la chica más linda que he visto- Le dije, con la mirada perdida

Jake sólo me miró confundido.

_**Bueno, eso será todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, y bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Brenda, over and out…**_


	3. Conociéndonos mejor

_**Strange Love**_

_**Cap. 2: Conociéndose mejor**_

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, bueno ya que puedo escribir desde mi celular aprovecharé el tiempo y les dejaré el segundo capítulo de historia, (recuerden que la historia es narrada por Finn) ¡comenzamos!:**_

Amanece en mi casa, malditos rayos de sol, detesto cuando me despiertan temprano... espera un momento... ¡MIERDA TENGO QUE ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL A LAS 8!.

Como alma que lleva el diablo me levanté, me vestí, me " arreglé" y bajé las escaleras:

-¡Jake! ¡Viejo ya me voy!- Dije mientras corría hacia la puerta de entrada.

-De acuer...do- Alcancé a escuchar cuando cerré la puerta de fregadazo.

Corrí y corrí por más o menos una hora, no tenía idea de que hora era, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que llegar de una vez al hospital de Saint Mark.

Al fin había llegado, está vez quien me abrió la puerta fue un hombre más joven, entré y la gorda de ayer ahí seguía:

-¿Tu de nuevo? Vaya, creí que después de conocerla jamás regresarías- Me dijo sin mirarme, leyendo una revista de chismes y novelas

-Creyó mal señorita, sabe, si quiere no me acompañe, sólo deme la linterna y la llave para ir a verla- Le dije, aún recuperando mi aliento

-Bueno, ya que quiero evitar la fatiga, toma- Me dijo, entregándome lo que le pedí

-Gracias- Le respondí y está vez fui yo sólo por el recorrido tenebroso de enfermos mentales que me gritaban, lloraban y demás.

Cuando al fin llegué a la parte oscura, encendí la lámpara de mano y corrí hasta donde estaba su puerta, no aguantaba las ganas de estar con ella otra vez.

Abrí la puerta y las cosas seguían como ayer:

-¿Marceline?- Pregunté, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

-Oh, eres tu Finn- Escuché a Marceline

-Am si soy yo, te dije que iba a venir- Le respondí, mientras me acercaba a la mesa y me sentaba, luego puse la lámpara en el centro de la mesa, igual que ayer

-Bueno, no creí que me aguantarías, ya que generalmente todos los que vienen a verme son hipócritas y no cumplen su palabra... malditas mierdas...- Dijo ella, sentándose en la silla del otro lado, mirando al suelo

-Marceline, yo soy diferente, créeme- Le dije, ella apretó los puños

-Eso me lo han dicho millones de veces, y siempre ha resultado que todos son lo mismo, unos hijos de puta que sólo venían a verme por quien soy físicamente- Dijo ella, con los dientes apretados

-Bien, si no quieres creerme no lo hagas, te aseguro que te lo voy a demostrar- Le dije, decidido

-Si claro, como digas- Me respondió, dándome el avión, eso me molestó un poco

-Es en serio- Le dije

-¡No mientas!- Me gritó, y se aventó contra mi, ambos fuimos a dar al suelo, ella me tomó de la camisa:

-Ten por seguro que una de las cosas que odio son a los mentirosos, por que sólo dicen palabras bonitas, ¡y al final te abandonan!- Me dijo, mientras me agitaba y yo sólo la miraba, definitivamente era la chica más bella que había visto:

-Vaya, es tan hermosa pero desconfiada- Pensé

-¿¡Estás escuchándome!?- Me gritó

-Fuerte y claro- Le respondí, con cara de idiota, estaba hipnotizado por su belleza

-Deja de mirarme así tarado- Me dijo soltándome, y yendo a sentarse a una silla.

Yo me levanté y la imité:

-Marceline, escúchame, yo no quiero hacerte daño, al contrario, quiero que me permitas ser tu amigo, ser en quien puedas contar para lo que sea, por que se que has sufrido mucho a lo largo de tu vida, pero si tu no me lo permites, yo no podré hacer nada por ti- Le dije, tomando sus manos, eran tan suaves al tacto

-Finn, no quiero tener que hacerte daño, por favor, vete ahora que puedes hacerlo, déjame aquí deja las cosas como están- Me dijo, soltándose de mi agarre, y mirando a otro lado

-No Marceline, no me importa lo que pase, yo quiero ayudarte a superar esto, solo quiero que tu me dejes ser tu amigo, y yo estaré siempre para ti, pase lo que pase- Le dije. Ella me miró, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro:

-¿Pase lo que pase? ¿Me lo prometes Finn?- Me preguntó, con los ojos cristalinos

-Te lo prometo, Marcy- Le dije, con una sonrisa. Ella se abalanzó sobre mi, pero esta vez, dándome un abrazo, mientras lloraba. Yo correspondí a su abrazo, y le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, y le decía que no se preocupara, todo iba a estar bien conmigo a su lado.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que empecé a ver a Marceline, en serio que ella ha pasado por muchos malos momentos, unos mas que otros, pero aun así, ahora entiendo el por que ella cambió tan drásticamente.

Para empezar, bueno, ella me comentó que su madre murió cuando era una niña. Yo erróneamente le pregunté por su padre, en serio que fui un imbécil al tocar ese tema.

Ella, al momento de mencionar a su padre, se puso roja del rostro, su vena de la sien del coraje que tenía, se le saltaba de una manera preocupante, y me dijo que un par de años mas tarde de que su madre muriera, su padre simplemente la abandonó. La pequeña Marcy, sin saber que hacer, decidió ir con Simon, sin embargo no le dijo lo que había pasado, se lo tuvo oculto. Cuando cumplió 14, se supone debería haber ido a la escuela, pero, se involucró con un crew* de muy mala fama por cierto. Ella solo les dijo su nombre, dado que con lo que había pasado, ella había dejado de confiar en la gente. Dio teléfonos y direcciones falsas para que, no pudieran involucrarla en nada, ahí vinieron incluidas las drogas, los intentos de suicidio y el alcohol.

Como golpe final, y esto me provocó una gran sensación de rabia, fue que su último novio, un tal Ash, le hizo mucho daño, eso fue antes de que la internaran aquí. La historia es que ella había estado con otros chicos, pero solo por diversión (N/A: No, no esa clase de diversión pervertidos), pero al final, quien logró cautivarla y quedarse con ella un largo tiempo fue ese chico. Ella tenía una cadena de oro, colgaba de su cuello, me contó que su madre se la había regalado, y la atesoraba muchísimo. Bueno, aparte de que el tipo la trataba como una más en su vida, tuvo el descaro de robarle la cadena, y venderla para tener solo un poco más de dinero. Ella obviamente se puso como loca, y terminó con el.

Cayó en depresión, y ahí fue cuando intento suicidarse de la manera en la que había leído en el archivo: Sobredosis de heroína.

Pero pudieron salvarla. Dado que había cometido muchos vandalismos con el crew al que pertenecía, fue a dar a un reformatorio. Simon la sacó de ahí, y esta vez se aseguró de que ella no haría nada malo.

Para entonces ella ya tenia 16. Yo aun tenia la duda de ¿qué había hecho para que la internaran en el hospital psiquiátrico?. Su respuesta me hizo llorar.

Simon se descuido, y ella salió de la casa, por que algo ya estaba mal, no sabía si era por las drogas o que, pero empezó a alucinar con su madre, y me dijo que cuando salió de casa de Simon, era por que "la estaba siguiendo". Cerca del hospital, alguien la vio, y llamó a varios hombres para decirles de lo que el estaba observando: Hablaba como si alguien más le respondiera, y si alguien intentaba acercarse, ella reaccionaba muy agresiva, por que no quería que la apartaran de su madre.

Tiempo después, la hicieron entrar en razón, con unos meses de terapia intensiva obviamente.

Desde entonces, sigue ahí, ahí están sus motivos del no confiar en la gente, a tener que aislarse de la sociedad por que se le considera un peligro.

Y mi reto, es hacerla cambiar, y sobre todo, protegerla, por que ese es mi deber como su amigo.

Y creo que lo estoy logrando, me cuentan los des hospital que conforme pasa el tiempo que voy a visitarla, ella se encuentra de mejor manera, y eso me alegra mucho.

_**Bueno, eso será todo por hoy, lamento si es corto y los deja esperando mas, pero hay que dejar un poco para los capítulos que vienen, muchas gracias por sus reviews, es algo que aprecio mucho, bueno, sin mas que decir me despido.**_

_**Brenda, over and out…**_


	4. Una canción, un sentimiento

_**Strange Love**_

_**¡Hola lectores! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, es algo que aprecio muchísimo, y bueno, el show debe continuar, ¡Venga! (Recuerden, la historia es narrada por Finn):**_

Hoy me dirijo a la casa del Director, y contarle sobre el avance que llevo con Marceline, a pesar de que aun no me dice su apellido, pero si, hemos entablado una gran amistad, y para mi eso es un avance.

Toco la puerta y sale el a abrirme:

-Finn, muchacho, pasa, ¿cómo has estado?- Me dice, dejándome pasar a su casa

-Hola Director, muy bien gracias, permiso- Le respondo mientras entro a su casa

Ambos fuimos a la sala de su casa, me ofreció una taza de café y yo acepté, fingiendo que amaba el café:

-Oye Finn, no es por nada, pero, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para venir a mi casa?- Me dijo, poniéndole azúcar a su taza. En efecto, eran las 7 de la mañana

-Bueno, quería venir a hablar con usted, acerca de que voy muy bien con Marceline- Le dije, imitándolo. Me miró un poco sorprendido, mientras revolvía el azúcar:

-¿En serio? Vaya, me impresionas chico- Me dijo, dándole un sorbo a su taza

-Bueno, no se me complicó mucho, al principio fue difícil, pero ya sabe, a mi se me da mucho eso de hacer amistades- Le contesté, bebiendo de mi café. Demonios, estaba muy amargo, pero aguanté las ganas de escupirlo y me lo tragué, no estaba tan mal:

-Ya lo veo muchacho, supongo que después de venir aquí, irás a verla, ¿no es así?- Me dijo, dejando su taza en la mesita que nos separaba

-Está en lo cierto señor- Le respondí, bebiendo otro trago

-Aun así, te voy a pedir que no permitas que le hagan daño, y tu tampoco la traiciones, por que será una de las cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir- Me dijo, con la mirada seria

-No se preocupe señor, esa es mi labor, bueno, será mejor que me de prisa, a Marceline no le gusta que llegue tarde, ni a mi tampoco- Le dije, bebiéndome el resto del café y levantándome

-Bueno, te veré en otra ocasión chico, que tengas suerte con ella- Me dijo, mientras me acompañaba a la salida

-Nos vemos señor- Le dije, al salir de la casa, y alejarme por la calle. Él solo sacudió su mano.

* * *

-Hey Finn- Me saluda la gorda de la entrada, últimamente me ha saludado con mas respeto, tal vez es por que ya me conoce

-Señorita- Le digo, haciendo un gesto como si trajera un sombrero y lo inclinara

-Esta vez llegaste 10 minutos antes- Me dijo

-Bueno, fui a otro lugar, y el hospital me quedaba cerca, así que dije ¿qué rayos?- Le respondí, mientras me acercaba al escritorio

-Bueno, supongo que ella debe estar esperándote, toma- Me dijo, dándome la llave de la puerta

-Bueno, con su permiso- Le dije, yendo a donde siempre, los internos ya no me asustaban tanto como al principio.

Con trabajo pude pasar por aquel pasillo totalmente obscuro, pero sabía que al llegar, ya había una ventaja.

Abrí la puerta, que ya no hacía tanto ruido. Pues el mes y fracción que llevo aquí, he hecho varias cosas por Marcy, como ejemplo, aceitar la puerta y cambiarle varios tornillos, dado que la puerta ya estaba por caerse:

-Marcy, ya llegué- Dije, encendiendo la luz, que era muy sencilla por cierto, era solo un pequeño bombillo de luz blanca, pero iluminaba bastante:

-Hey Finn, hoy llegaste mas temprano- Me dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con un cubo de rubik

-Oh, jeje, si, hoy pase a casa de Simon antes de venir aquí- Le dije, rascándome la nuca

-Oh ya veo, y ¿cómo esta él?- Me preguntó, moviendo el cubo en diferentes direcciones

-Pues el esta bien, ya sabes, amable como siempre- Le respondí, sentándome

-Jeje, me alegra- Me dijo ella, sin mirarme, intentando armar el cubo. Vaya, ya llevaba dos caras:

-Cielos, como haces para entenderle a esa cosa, yo lo único que pude hacer fue revolverlo- Le dije

-Uhmm, es sencillo, no solo debes de mover a lo loco, si no buscar la forma en que los colores queden igual- me dijo

-Jeje, genial, ¿y que otra clase de cosas haces para evitar las drogas y, ese tipo de cosas?- Le pregunté, un poco incómodo

-Ummm, tomé unos cursos de instrumento, me enseñan a tocar el bajo, la guitarra y el teclado- Me dijo

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso es genial, ¿y que tanto has aprendido?- Le dije

-Ah, pues solo lo básico, no es gran cosa- Me respondió

-Oh vamos, claro que si, eso es un progreso bastante bueno, deberías llevarme a una de tus clases, sería genial oírte- Le dije

-Jeje claro que no, no soy muy buena- Me dijo, un poco sonrojada

-Oh vamos, yo se que si, es más ¿que tal si vamos mañana juntos?- Le dije

-¿Soportarás estar conmigo tooodo el día?- Me preguntó, con la ceja arqueada

-Eso mismo te pregunto- Le dije, de manera retadora. Ambos empezamos a reír

* * *

Son las 10 de la noche, voy con Marceline por la calle, que se ve demasiado tenebrosa, y por su puesto ella lo notó:

-¿Qué te pasa Finn? ¿Acaso te da miedo?- Me dijo

-¿Ah? C-claro que no, solo estoy nervioso, es todo- Le respondo

-Ajá si, como no- Me dice, con sarcasmo

-En serio- Le digo

-Bien, entonces si no te da miedo, te reto a ir a ese callejón- Me dice, señalándome un pequeño callejón, oscuro y tétrico. Tragué saliva pesadamente

-Claro, s-sin problema- Le digo

-Bien entonces vamos, además, ese es el atajo que siempre tomo al ir a mis clases- Me dice, mientras corre al callejón

-Oye, espérame- Le digo, mientras voy tras ella

Ya no podía verla, es más, no veía nada, y realmente me asustaba:

-¿M-marceline? Esto ya no es divertido, en serio me estás asustando- Dije

Sentí unas manos en mis hombros:

-¡Ahhhhh!- Grité del susto, y al voltear

-Jajajaja, vaya Finn, en serio que eres una nena, jajaja- Vi a Marceline burlarse de mi

-¡Oye casi me da un infarto!- Le dije, un poco molesto

-Jajaja ok ok, suficiente, vamos ya, ya falta poco para que empiecen- Me dijo

Era un edificio con muchas luces, como de esos donde hay tragos y música en vivo, era realmente agradable. Subimos las escaleras y empece a escuchar unos instrumentos, una melodía bastante pegadiza.

Abrimos la puerta, y había 2 muchachos de nuestra edad más o menos, y un hombre con barba y lentes obscuros:

-¡Marceline! Al fin llegas, ¿quién es tu amigo ah?- Dijo el tipo con barba

-Joel, que onda viejo, ah, el es mi amigo Finn, del que les hablé, ¿recuerdan?- Dijo ella, tomándome del hombro

-Amigo, déjame decirte que te ganaste mis respetos, en serio, eres una persona muy noble- Me dijo Joel –Creo que ahora entre todos la ayudaremos a superar mejor su problema, y que mejor manera que con la música- Dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo le devolví el gesto

-Bueno, Marceline, veamos que tanto se te ha quedado en la memoria de lo que te hemos enseñado- Dijo Joel, dándole una guitarra

-Jaja, claro viejo, te lo demostraré, es una canción bastante conocida, pero logré aprendérmela- Dijo Marceline, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto

Tocaba unas notas muy dulces, y golpeaba las cuerdas, inmediatamente reconocí que canción era:

-_Saying I love you __  
__Is not the words I want to hear from you __  
__It's not that I want you __  
__Not to say, but, if you only knew __  
__How easy, it would be to show me how you feel _- Cantó ella, con una hermosa voz, y gran entusiasmo, por lo que decidí a cantar con ella

-More than words, is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me  
Cos I'd already know- Ella me miro, un poco sorprendida, yo le sonreí

-What would you do, if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real- Cantó ella, vaya que su voz era hermosa, los chicos, solo nos miraban

-What would you say, if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you- Canté, mientras iba a sentarme a su lado

-More than words…- Esta vez cantamos juntos

-Now that I've tried to, talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands, and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go- La apoye en algunos fragmentos, cantamos con mucho entusiasmo

-More than words, is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me  
Cos I'd already know – Al parecer a los chicos les gustaba como estábamos interpretando la canción

-What would you do, if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real- La voz de Marcy estaba haciendo que mi corazón acelerara su ritmo

-What would you say, if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you – La miraba atónito, y luego cantamos juntos de nuevo

-More than words- Ella comenzó a hacer un punteo, y nosotros cantábamos un "uuuhhh" que lo acompañaba, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y terminábamos la canción

-¡Chicos! Vaya que se lucieron- Nos dijo Joel

-Gracias Joel- Dijimos ambos, sin dejar de mirarnos

-Bueno supongo que terminamos por hoy, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora- Dijo Joel

Nosotros salimos de nuestro trance, vi que Marceline se sonrojó un poco, lo cual me causó ternura

-Ah claro Joel, Finn, será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Marceline

-Si Marcy, vámonos, fue un gusto Joel- Dije, antes de salir del lugar y acompañar a Marcy de nuevo al hospital.

Cuando llegamos, la dejé en su habitación:

-Bueno Marcy, será mejor que me vaya, pero déjame decirte que cantas hermoso- Dije, sentí un ardor en mis mejillas

-Ay Finn, tu también cantas estupendo- Me dijo, también sonrojada

Hubo un ligero silencio incomodo:

-Amm, bueno, hasta luego mi lady- Le dije, ella sonrió y me besó la mejilla de manera rápida, me quedé en shock:

-Adiós Finn- Me dijo y cerró la puerta.

De regreso a casa, literalmente, saltaba de la alegría

_**Bueno eso sería todo por hoy lectores, gracias por seguir la historia, por cierto, un crew es una banda callejera de delincuentes, se me olvidó ponerlo en el otro capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir me despido.**_

_**Brenda, over and out…**_


	5. Dia del amor y la amistad

_**Strange Love**_

_**Cap. 4: Día del amor y la amistad**_

_**¡Que onda gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que la hayan pasado genial el dia de ayer en compañía no solo de su pareja, también de sus mejores amigos, como yo, que a falta de pareja, meh, me la pase regalando paletitas a los que considero mis amigos, bueno, sin más preámbulo, ¡comenzamos!:**_

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido, mientras haces las cosas que más te gustan, ya vamos por mas de 9 meses, aunque aun no confía del todo en mi.

¡Pero me siento de maravilla! Jake dice que exagero mucho las cosas, ¡yo no le digo nada cuando esta de meloso con Lady! Bueno, ya basta de pensar en eso, mejor me apresuro. Es que hoy, es un día muy especial, es día de San Valentín.

* * *

-Woah, debes enseñarme a hacer eso- Dije, mientras veía a Marceline caminando con sus manos

-Bueno, dado que tengo mucho tiempo libre, m tome la libertad de ver algunos videos, y, la práctica hace al maestro- Dijo ella, mientras volvía a pararse normal

-Jejeje, algebraico, amm, oye Marcy- Le dije, mientras sacaba algo de mi mochila y lo ocultaba en mi espalda

-¿Qué sucede Finn?- Me preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mi

-Ahmm, bueno, sé que no es mucho el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, p-pero, eso no me importa, ¡Feliz San Valentín Marcy! Pero como dato, no lo abras hasta que sean las 11 de la noche- Le dije, mientras le entregaba una cajita, adornada con un moño rojo

-Ay Finn, eres un gran amigo, pero, yo no tengo nada que darte- Dijo ella, bajando la mirada

-Descuida Marcy, ese no es el punto, pero, quería ver si tu, ehmmm- Le dije, un poco sonrojado

-¿Qué cosa Finn?- Me preguntó, guardando la cajita en uno de sus bolsillos

-Ahmm, si querías ir, a-a un baile c-conmigo- Le dije, mientras volteaba mi mirada a otro lado, me daba vergüenza mirarla

-F-Finn, y-yo, no se que decir- Me dijo ella, también sonrojada

-N-No, descuida, si no quieres ir, no hay ningún problema- Le dije, bajando la mirada

-¡No Finn! Por su puesto que me encantaría ir contigo, es solo que, me tomaste por sorpresa- Me dijo ella, mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me miraba a los ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró de pronto, y la abracé:

-¡Gracias por aceptar Marcy! ¡Te aseguró y no te arrepentirás de esto!- Le dije, muy feliz, ella me correspondió al abrazo

-Ya lo creo Finn, ya lo creo- Me dijo

* * *

Íbamos rumbo al lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta .Esta vez, en serio que los nervios me comían poco a poco, Marcy se veía tranquila:

-Oye Finn- Me dijo

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Marcy?- Noté que se sonrojo un poco

-¿Por qué me invitaste a un baile en San Valentín?- Me dijo ella, con los labios fruncidos, se veía tierna

-Ahmm, p-pues, n-no lo se, n-no es un b-baile como tal, es una especie de fiesta, y quería, invitarte para pasar un buen rato contigo- Le dije, tomándola de las manos, frenando nuestro rumbo

-¿Ha-hablas en serio?- Su sonrojo aumentó

-S-si Marcy, por que tu, eres muy especial para mi- Le dije

-Finn, nunca nadie me había dicho esas palabras tan dulces- Me dijo

-Para todo hay una primera vez- Le respondí

-Jeje, bueno, creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos tener un rato mejor- Me dijo, soltó sus manos de las mías, pero me tomó de un brazo

-Claro, ya casi llegamos- Le respondí.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, ya estábamos en el lugar, era un salón, repleto de globos rojos y blancos, en forma de corazón. Ya había gente cuando llegamos, poco a poco se fue llenando el lugar. Marcy y yo la pasamos muy bien, bebiendo soda, platicando, bromeando, pero sobre todo, bailando.

Era un asco bailando, pero pronto agarré el ritmo con Marcy, fue muy agotador, pero, todo cambió cuando empezaron a poner las canciones amorosas. Solo veíamos como las parejas se besaban, se abrazaban, agh, que momento tan incómodo, nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos en la pista de baile:

-¡Atención todos! ¡Parece que tenemos a la pareja estelar de esta noche!- Habló el DJ por el micrófono, yo miré a Marcy, y ella a mi, ambos estábamos sonrojados a mas no poder:

-¡Para cerrar con broche de oro, la pareja presente bailará esta canción!-

Dijo el DJ, puso una canción muy bonita que empezaba con un piano:

_Why do birds suddenly appear__  
__Every time you are near?_

-Ahmm, Marcy- Le dije

-¿Si Finn?- Me preguntó

-¿Me harías el honor?- Le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano

-Por su puesto, nada me gustaría más- Me respondió, sonrojada

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

-Sabes, esta canción es especial, creo que dejara muchos recuerdos, ¿tu no?- Le dije, tomando su cintura con mi mano izquierda

-Si, tienes razón, ademases muy romántica, y te queda muy bien- Me dijo, ella puso su mano izquierda en mi hombro

-¿Q-que?- Le dije, sonrojado

-Si, creo que la letra te queda muy bien, además, eres especial Finn- Me dijo, mientras se ponía muy cerca de mi, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras aun bailábamos, rodeándome el cuello con sus manos, obligándome a rodear su delicada cintura con ambos brazos:

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you  
-Abadeer- Me dijo

-¿Eh?- Le pregunté

-Ese es mi apellido, Abadeer- Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, aun bailábamos al compás de la música

-Es muy bonito Marcy-

-Gracias Finn- Me dijo, ella volvió a hundir su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abracé un poco más fuerte

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
(Girls in town)  
Follow you  
(Follow you)  
All around  
(All around)  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
(Girls in town)  
Follow you  
(Follow you)  
All around  
(All around)  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

(Why? Close to you)  
(Why? Close to you)  
(Haa, close to you)  
(Why? Close to you)

Terminamos de bailar, todas las parejas nos aplaudían, vaya que estaban felices de haber visto como bailamos:

-¡Pero que hermosa pareja! ¡En serio que le dieron ambiente romántico a este lugar muchachos!- Dijo el DJ

Al fondo se escuchaba: ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

-Vamos, solo uno y ya- Dijo el DJ

Ambos volvimos a sonrojarnos:

-¿Por los enamorados?- Le dije

-Por los enamorados- Me respondió, ambos nos acercamos, y nos dimos un beso, en la mejilla

-¡Eso es trampa!- Dijo el DJ –Pero a final de cuentas, fue un beso muy tierno-

* * *

-Finn, esta noche, fue muy divertida, muchas gracias por haberme invitado- Me dijo ella, nos encontrábamos en la puerta de su habitación

-Descuida Marcy, me divertí mucho estando contigo- Le respondí, con una sonrisa

-Oye Finn, hay algo que debo decirte- Me dijo ella

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté

-P-pues, en tres meses me dejarán salir de aquí- Me dijo. Yo abrí los ojos como plato

-¡Es en serio! ¡Pero que buena noticia Marcy!- Le dije tomándola de las manos

-¡Lo se! ¡Sabía que te alegraría oírlo!- Me dijo, ambos comenzamos a saltar y a reír

-Oye Marcy- Le dije, haciendo que ambos paráramos

-¿Qué sucede?- Me preguntó

-¿Recuerdas la cajita que te di esta tarde?- Le pregunté

-Si Finn-

-Ábrela-

Ella sacó la cajita de su bolsillo, retiró el moño y luego la tapa de la caja:

-Ay Finn, no debiste- Me dijo ella, enternecida

De la pequeña caja sacó una cadena de plata, con un dije de una guitarra, una replica en miniatura de una Fender Stratocaster:

-Sin embargo lo hice, por ti- Le respondí, mientras la abrazaba. Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Este fue un San Valentín perfecto- Me susurro al oído

-Fuiste tu la responsable de ello Marcy, fuiste tu- Le dije, también al oído

_**¡Lectores! Eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy, espero les haya gustado este especial por el 14 de febrero, pero tampoco esta el menos importante 15 de febrero, que es el dia mundial de la lucha contra el cáncer infantil, bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Brenda, over and out…**_


	6. Problema pasajero,sentimientos aclarados

_**Strange Love **_

_**Cap. 5: Problema pasajero, sentimientos aclarados**_

_**¡Que onda gente! ¿Cómo están? Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo de esta historia, me alegra mucho que sigan comentando y continúen leyendo, bueno, son las 6 am, y yo no he dormido nada, así que aprovecharé que tengo tiempo para dejarles el capitulo:**_

* * *

El Director Simon, cumplió su palabra, y yo la mía, pero, hubo un pequeño detalle, no fui a ver a Marceline solo en las vacaciones de verano, fui por un año. Ella fue muy amable al ayudarme en la escuela este año, ya saben, cosas que no entendía, etcétera.

Yo la ayudé a ella a ser más fuerte, a superar sus problemas, y a ser una persona "confiada".

Hoy me siento feliz, por que la veo sonreír más seguido, y también, por que hoy, es el día en que al fin la dejaron salir del Hospital.

Ella consiguió que la dejaran tocar en una cafetería los viernes por la noche, le pagan bien. Gracias a ello, pudo pagar un departamento, no muy grande, no muy pequeño, era perfecto para máximo dos personas, pero sólo estaba ella.

Estamos en camino de ir a su departamento, que por cierto, esta a 30 minutos de mi casa, para ir a arreglar algunos detalles:

-Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme Finn, eres muy amable- Me dijo, mientras me tomaba del brazo

-Descuida Marcy, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga- Le respondí, pellizcando levemente su mejilla

-Jeje ya, no sigas, me haces sonrojar- Me respondió, ella se cubrió el rostro, para que no viera su sonrojo

-Aww te ves tan adorable cuando estas sonrojada- Le dije, al momento de que la abrazaba por el hombro, e intentaba no caerme, pues era algo difícil seguir el camino molestando a Marceline

-Finn, ya para, no me gusta mucho que me hagan sonrojar- Me dijo, con un puchero

-¿Por qué, si te ves tan linda?- Le dije, en tono burlón

-Por eso mismo, todos conocen mi lado rudo, no el lindo, y me gusta ser ruda- Me dijo, golpeándome el hombro

-Auch, ok, ya entendí, eres ruda, eres ruda- Le dije

-Así me gusta niño bonito- Me dijo, con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro

-¡Oye! Dijiste que ya no ibas a llamarme así- Le dije, un poco apenado, en serio que no me gustaba ese apodo

-¿Lo ves? Así siento cuando tu dices que yo soy linda- Me dijo

-Bueno, ya, basta de "discusiones", es más, mira, ya llegamos- Le respondí

El edificio era grande, estaba pintado de color blanco, el portón era de color negro. Entramos, subimos las escaleras, y al fin llegamos a su departamento, el numero 35, ella sacó la llave, y abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba algo empolvado, con algunos plásticos en el suelo, había algunos muebles viejos:

-Bueno Finn, es hora de pulir este lugar- Me dijo

-Éntrale a Torreón bailando- Le dije, con gran entusiasmo **(N/A: Para los que no sean de México, eso es como decir "Órale pues" ó "Ya estas") **

Pasaban las horas, estábamos agotados, habíamos limpiado el departamento, sacado los muebles, ahora nos faltaba pintarlo:

-Sabes Finn, estoy un poco cansada, ¿tu no?- Me dijo, ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo

-Si, algo, oye, que te parece si vamos por algo de beber, yo invito- Le dije, levantándome

-¿En serio?- Me preguntó, mientras se levantaba

-Pues claro- Le dije, con una sonrisa

-Jeje, gracias Finn- Me dijo

Ambos salimos del departamento, fuimos a una tienda, compramos unas frituras y un jugo de 3 litros.

Volvimos al edificio, había un camión de mudanzas afuera, y el tipo que lo conducía, nos preguntó:

-Oigan chicos, ¿no saben si se encuentra Marceline Abadeer aquí?- Dijo, mientras revisaba sus papeles

-Amm, si soy yo ¿qué sucede?- Dijo Marcy

-Bien, pues un tipo me dijo que te dejáramos esto aquí- Dijo el hombre, señalándonos el interior del camión, el cual tenía varios muebles, suficientes para el departamento:

-¿Cuál era el nombre del sujeto que les dijo que me entregaran esto?- Preguntó ella

-Simon Petrikov- Respondió –Bueno, para entregarte esto, debes firmar, y listo-

Ella tomó el papel, lo firmó y otros dos tipos empezaron a bajar las cosas y dejarlas afuera del edificio.

Mientras los tipos del camión cuidaban las cosas, nosotros pintábamos el departamento, no tardamos más de 2 horas.

Finalmente, cuando la pintura de las paredes ya estuvo completamente seca, metimos los muebles, y reposamos un poco el cuerpo, había sido muy agotador:

-Cielos, esto si que me mató Marceline- Le dije, tirado en un sofá

-Tienes razón Finn, sabes, el día se fue muy rápido, ya casi son las 7- Me dijo

-Bueno Marcy, yo volveré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dije

-Bien Finn, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió

Salí del departamento, un tipo de capucha iba subiendo las escaleras, yo no dije nada, solamente salí del edificio y me fui directo a casa:

-¡Jake! ¡Ya estoy en casa viejo!- Grité, al entrar a mi casa

-Finn, llegaste temprano hoy- Me dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Pues si, hoy Marcy salió del hospital, fuimos a hacer algunas cosas a su nuevo departamento- Le respondí, hmm, creo que eso sonó mal

-Uuuuy, ¿que clase de cosas muchachitos?- Me preguntó Jake con una sonrisa burlona

-Oye, solo fuimos a arreglar el lugar, sabes bien que solo somos amigos- Le dije, sonrojado

-Eso dicen todos al principio, ya los veré en un tiempo, chiquillos golosos- Me dijo

-Jajaja, ay Jake, sabes que, tengo hambre, vamos a cenar, vemos una película y después a dormir, ¿te parece?- Le dije

-Tu idea me gusta hermanito- Me dijo

Dicho y echo, ambos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Y me quedé pensando en lo que Jake me dijo. No, nunca pasaría, Marcy es mi amiga, y nada más.

* * *

Despierto con mucha flojera. Bajo las escaleras y veo una nota en la mesa:

_Finn, si estás viendo esto, salí a casa de Lady, te veo en la tarde_

_-Jake_

Perfecto, desayunaré, iré a casa de Marcy, y me pasaré un buen rato.

Mientras desayuno, suena el teléfono:

-Diga-

-_Hey, ¿hablo con Finn Murtons?- _Me pregunta una voz ronca

-Si- Respondo dudoso

_-Escucha Finn, lo que quiero es simple, tráeme una cierta cantidad de dinero a casa de Marceline-_ Me dijo, escuché un llanto a lo lejos

-¿Qué?-

-_Si no quieres que las cosas salgan mal, haz lo que te digo, quiero 10,000 en la casa de Marceline a mas tardar las 3 pm, si no, despídete de ella_-

**-¡Finn! ¡No hagas nada de lo que te diga!-** Escuché la voz de Marceline a lo lejos, se escuchaba enfadada

-¡Déjala en paz!- Grité, pero la llamada la habían cortado del otro lado -¡Maldita sea!-

Un tipo estaba amenazando a Marcy, y tengo la oportunidad de salvarla, tengo un plan en mente, pero primero llamo a la policía, les doy la dirección, y voy rumbo a la casa de Marceline corriendo con una bolsa en mano.

Toco la puerta y escucho un "esta abierto" de la misma voz ronca.

Al entrar, vi a Marceline atada, con un pañuelo en la boca:

-Vaya, así que tu eres Finn, no te ves como una amenaza- Dijo un tipo encapuchado, el mismo que vi ayer subir las escaleras

-Traigo lo que me pediste, ahora, déjala ir-

-No tan rápido muchacho, dame la bolsa primero- Me dijo

Yo empecé a temblar, me acerqué al tipo y le di la bolsa, luego miré a Marcy, y con la mirada le dije que todo estaría bien.

Al momento en que el tipo iba a abrir la bolsa, saqué un bastón aturdidor de mi bolsillo, lo estiré, lo encendí, y golpee al tipo. Cayó desmayado, la bolsa que le había dado, estaba llena de periódico recortado. Fui con Marcy:

-Marcy, ¿estás bien?, ¿quién es ese sujeto?- Le pregunté, al momento de quitarle el pañuelo que le cubría la boca y la desataba

-Ese maldito es Ash, dijo que quería vengarse de mi- Me respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¡Ash!- Grité

-El mismo- Escuché detrás de mi, voltee la mirada, y el tipo me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, yo caí al suelo –Y ahora tú me las pagarás por lo que me hiciste, maldita perra- Esta vez se dirigía a Marcy. La tomó de las muñecas y la aprisionó contra la pared, ella pateaba, y se movía para intentar soltarse:

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!- Le gritó, al momento de que le dio una patada en la entrepierna, Ash se dobló de dolor, yo aproveché y lo taclee fuertemente, ambos fuimos a dar al suelo, yo estaba encima de Ash, comencé a darle puñetazos al rostro, empezaba a salirle sangre de la nariz y de la boca. Me pateó y logró quitarme de encima, rápido me levante y me puse en guardia, no había visto que había sacado una navaja, me la clavó en el costado izquierdo, y la jaló hacia mi ombligo:

-¡Finn!- Escuché a Marceline gritar mi nombre

-Eso te ganas por intentar estafarme- Me dijo Ash –Ahora voy contigo- Dijo, mirando a Marceline.

Lo tomé del pie, el me miró, me pateó el brazo, y me pisó la mano fuertemente, pude escuchar como tronaba

-¡Ahh! ¡Hijo de perra!- Grité

-¡Cállate!- Me respondió, pateándome la cara

Empezaba a sentirme débil, la sangre que había perdido era mucha, pero tuve la fuerza suficiente para volver a sacar mi bastón, encenderlo, y golpear a Ash de nuevo, esta vez dejando por unos 30 segundos de descarga eléctrica, luego lo apagué, y Ash cayó de nuevo a suelo, echando humo por su cuerpo:

-¡Finn, por Dios!- Grito Marceline, y fue corriendo hacia mi, tomándome de la cabeza y poniéndola en sus rodillas, yo la veía de cabeza, estaba llorando:

-M-Marcy, descuida, todo estará bien- Le dije, con voz débil

-No hables Finn, debes descansar, esto es culpa mía- Dijo ella, entre sollozos

-N-no Marceline, no es t-tu culpa, f-fue mía, por querer hacerme el valiente- Le dije, poniendo mi mano en su lemilla, limpiando sus lágrimas

-Si lo es Finn, mírate, si no te hubiera mencionado cuando el llego aquí, no estarías así- Me dijo, derramando mas lágrimas sobre mi rostro

-T-tranquilízate, si no me hubieras mencionado, tal vez ya no estarías aquí- Le dije –P-pronto las cosas se pondrán bien, te lo prometo- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Empecé a toser, y de mi boca salió sangre. Alguien irrumpió en la casa de repente:

-¡Policía, que nadie se mueva!- Gritó un hombre uniformado, detrás suyo, entraron otros 4 o 5, y uno se acercó a nosotros:

-Señorita ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- Le preguntó a Marcy

-El tipo que está tirado por allá- Le dijo señalando a Ash –Lo atacó con una navaja- Le dijo

El oficial sacó su radio –Atención, tenemos un joven herido, necesito una ambulancia de inmediato- Dijo

-¿Cuál es tu ubicación?- Preguntaron por la radio

-Avenida de los pinos, #674- Respondió

-Entendido, la ayuda va en camino- Dijeron por la radio

Unos 5 minutos después, yo estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, los oficiales ya se habían llevado a Ash, y en cuanto a la ambulancia, ya me llevaban en camilla, con Marceline a mi lado:

-Finn no te duermas, tienes que aguantar- Me dijo

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- Le respondí, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no perder las fuerzas y dormirme

Subimos a la ambulancia, y uno de los paramédicos habló:

-¿Podrían hablarle a algún familiar del muchacho?-

Marceline solo me miro, yo asentí con la cabeza:

-S-si, Jake, es mi hermano mayor, su numero está en mi celular- Le dije, mientras le daba mi teléfono al paramédico

El marcó y le avisó a Jake lo que había pasado. Marceline me agarró fuerte la mano izquierda, pues la derecha al parecer me la había roto, por que me dolía mucho y no podía moverla:

-Descuida Finn, ya casi llegamos, aguanta- Me dijo, y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho

-Lo sé Marcy, tu tranquila, yo nervioso- Le dije, acariciando con ternura su cabello

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y si, perdí mucha sangre, por fortuna, Jake y yo somos del mismo tipo de sangre, y el fue quien donó sangre para mi.

Me dijeron que mi mano estaba bien, solo me pusieron unas vendas, y me dijeron que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, uno por mi mano, y otro por mi abdomen, me pusieron 4 puntos. Pero salí bien del lugar, Jake estaba con Lady y yo con Marcy, obviamente los presenté, y al parecer se llevaron bien. Fuimos a la comisaría para ver el asunto con Ash.

Jake casi lo muele a golpes, si no es por que había policías ahí, al final lo encerraron.

Yo llevé a Marcy a su casa, y Jake me dijo que me esperaba en casa:

-Bueno Marceline, creo que fue todo por hoy- Le dije, tomándola de las manos. Estábamos en la entrada de su departamento, ella adentro, y yo fuera:

-Lamento mucho el problema en el que te metí- Me dijo, cabizbaja

-No, Marcy, yo mismo me metí en este problema, si no me hubiera entrado el instinto de héroe, esto no hubiera pasado- Le dije –Además, tu eres mi mejor amiga, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti- Le dije, ella levantó la mirada

-Finn, eres la mejor persona que he conocido- Me dijo, dándome un abrazo, yo le correspondí

-Tu lo eres para mi Marcy- Le dije, separándome un poco de ella.

Ese momento se volvió mágico, todo estaba obscuro, pero una ligera luz de la calle, se alcanzaba a colar por la rendija iluminando nuestros ojos, lo podía sentir, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda se veían tan hermosos:

-M-marcy- Titubee

-¿Qué pasa Finn- Me respondió

-T-tus ojos se ven hermosos- Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerar

-No lo creo, mirar los tuyos, es como si estuviera viendo un par de topacios azules- Me dijo, ella comenzaba a acercar su rostro al mío

-Y-yo siento que miro un par de esmeraldas al ver los tuyos- Le dije, mientras yo también me acercaba a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, y al mismo paso cerrábamos los ojos, finalmente la distancia se cortó en un beso.

Ese beso que en algunos sueños llegué a imaginar, pero nunca creí que ese sueño se haría realidad.

Nos besábamos a un ritmo lento y acompasado, ella tomó mis manos y las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Luego llevó las suyas alrededor de mi cuello.

Estuvimos así por un par de minutos, luego nos separamos para tomar aire, Marceline recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, continuábamos abrazados:

-Finn, tu corazón, pareciera que quiere salirse de tu pecho- Me dijo, mientras alzaba la mirada para poder verme

-Sólo contigo me sucede esto, haces que me ponga todo idiota, pero siento bonito- Le dije, con una sonrisa

-Jeje, ay Finn- Me dijo apenada

-Oye Marcy ¿Qué sientes tu por mi?- Le pregunté

-Si el beso no te lo dejó claro, te lo explicaré, algo que nunca había sentido Finn, me provocas sensaciones totalmente nuevas para mi, algunos lo llaman amor, eso siento por ti- Me respondió

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, yo también siento lo mismo, hace tiempo que tenia este sentimiento dentro de mi, pero, hoy me di cuenta de ello- Le dije

Nos quedamos abrazados por un rato. Luego ella entró a su casa y yo fui de regreso a la mía, como todo un campeón que se ganó el corazón de la chica que realmente ama.

_**Muy bien, hasta aquí por el día de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado amigos, éste capitulo fue más largo que los anteriores, quería sacar la idea de una vez antes de que se me fuera de la cabeza, bueno, los dejo con esta pequeña frase y nos leemos en este fin de semana:**_

_**Yo amo, tú amas, el ama, nosotros amamos, vosotros amáis, ellos aman. Ojalá no fuese conjugación sino realidad.**_

_**-Mario Benedetti **_

_**Brenda, over and out…**_


End file.
